A Fortunate Turn of Events
by rebelhannah
Summary: Regina is attempting to study in the library but is distracted by a man who feels the need to answer his phone, thereby distracting her. Regina confronts him
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This just happened. Forgive me for not updating my other fics before this, but I couldn't help but write this down as soon as it came to me. I already have part two finished (will be posted shortly) and a part three is in the works. If you follow me on Tumblr you may have already come across this, and if not here ya go! Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

She is livid.

This is a fucking library, and he has the audacity to answer his phone? After rereading the same line in her Biology textbook five times, she decides to confront him. To tell him to either get off the phone, or get the hell out of this place so she can study.

She has a midterm tomorrow, and Biology isn't her best subject so she needs all the study time she can get. This idiot is making her lose concentration and she can't have that, not with so much riding on this exam. She needs an A, a high A at that to keep her good grade in the class. If she returns home with anything lower than a 4.0 gpa her mother will literally kill her. Regina can hear it now; _Regina, you will never be able to score an internship with that dismal grade point average_ and _perhaps you should have spent more time studying dear and then you could have ended up making six figures straight out of college_.

The thoughts just make her more infuriated; with her mother and with this smug looking guy in the library who is still chatting up a storm in a room labeled _quiet area_.

She stands and walks up to the man in question. He is handsome enough; with short, spiky blonde hair and some nice scruff to accompany it, not to mention a pair of stunning blue eyes. _Typical frat boy,_ Regina thinks. They are all very attractive, but without a shred of brain cells. This guy seems to look the part. She knew just how to deal with them.

Regina takes a deep breath before addressing him. She smiles her most saccharine of smiles and in the nicest voice she can muster she says, "Excuse me, but I am trying to study and I can't help but be distracted by your conversation. I was hoping that you might wish to end it. You see, I have a big test tomorrow, and I would just really hate it if I showed up unprepared." She smirked while twirling her hair, hoping he would take the bait.

She was not disappointed.

He flashed her a wide grin, showing off his deep, deep dimples, and ended his conversation promptly, telling his friend or whoever was on the other line that he must get back to work, he had a test tomorrow. Regina barely resisted rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, fixing to head back to her spot at the table opposite, but his next words made her stop short.

"Anything for such a beautiful woman who is intent upon her studies." He flashed her a grin, but she could tell he was sincere in his complement. _How?_ She didn't even know the guy, let alone his name, but one look into his blue eyes and she was drowning. What the hell? This was ridiculous. Yes, he is good looking, but that is absolutely no reason for her to turn into some lovesick school girl.

"My apologies for interrupting you. I know it's midterms and I should have been more considerate." He says, frowning a bit when she doesn't respond.

That snaps her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she quickly responds with "It's fine. Just – just don't let it happen again." She turns to go back to her table, fully intent on going back to studying her Biology textbook and not this man who has wormed his way into her mind, when he speaks once more.

"I'm Robin by the way." He says with a gentle smile, and _oh_ , those dimples. She needs to leave, she has work to do, but the way he is looking at her, those blue eyes of his seem to be staring straight into her soul.

 _That's ridiculous_ , she thinks. He doesn't know the first thing about her. She blinks, praying to a god she long ago stopped believing in that he couldn't hear the way her heart beat in her throat. "Regina," she says, shaking his hand. Good god, his hands. They were big and calloused, like he has spent years doing hard labor. She couldn't help but think about what those hands would feel like running across her body, how they could make her moan and writhe and – _stop_ , she told herself vehemently. These weren't the kind of thoughts you had about someone you just met, let alone someone who had been disrupting your studies for the better part of an hour…but there was just something about him. She needed to leave, and fast.

He flashed her another one of his winning smiles, "Very pleased to meet you Regina. I do hope we meet again soon." He says before grabbing his bag and walking away, leaving her gawking at his retreating figure.

She should be happy, she thinks, that the man that was interrupting her has left, but somehow he has managed to make an impression, and not a bad one as Regina would have expected.

No, she had no doubt she would be seeing this Robin again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Told ya it wouldn't take long! Enjoy! Sorry again for any mistakes! :D_**

* * *

It happens when she least expects it.

She is listening to Mal, her roommate, talk about this great party that she missed out on last weekend because she claimed that she had to study (Mal didn't believe her for one minute, but Regina promised that she would make it to the next one, to which Mal just rolled her eyes but let the subject drop). "Regina, there was a gorgeous football player there. His arms, oh god, don't even get me started on them, not much in the way of personality, but he was an excellent kisser." She finishes, waggling her eyebrows.

They are at a coffee shop just off campus, and Regina is really trying to be excited for her friend, truly she is, but she has never been one for the party scene and girl talk has never been her forte. Thankfully Mal needs little encouragement to continue her tale of drunken conquests, so Regina plasters a smile on her face and swirls her now cold coffee absently. She perks up when Mal stops talking and her eyes go wide. Regina frowns, "Mal –" she starts, just as Mal says:

"Speaking of beautiful men, bite me off a piece of that." She purrs. Regina turns slightly to see who has turned her friends head (not that that's a hard thing to do), and freezes when she realizes who it is. _Robin_. She hadn't seen him since their encounter at the library, which left her more confused than she would care to admit.

He notices her and they make eye contact, his bright blue eyes connecting with her deep brown orbs, he smiles and begins to head their way. "Holy shit," Mal whispers, "He's walking over here!" Regina pays her no mind, eyes still locked with the stranger – because that's what he is really, one conversation does not an acquaintance make – though the term does not seem to fit him.

He makes his way to their table and smiles at them (at _her_ ), "Regina, it's nice to see you again. I do hope you were able to get some quality studying done after I left you in the library the other night. I really was quite rude, and for that I am truly sorry."

"I – " She fumbles, looking for an adequate response. She is saved, however, by Mal loudly clearing her throat and throwing her a pointed look.

"Umm, Robin this is my roommate Mal, Mal this is Robin. We met in the library the night I was out late studying for my bio midterm." Regina hoped that neither party recognized the slight tremble to her voice. She thought she heard Mal mutter something that sounded like _So_ this _is what happens when you study_ , to which Regina ignored.

Robin chuckles, "Yes, I was the asshole in the library and answered my phone in a quiet room. Thoughtless of me, really. I am truly sorry Regina. Although, out of everyone in the library I am glad it was you that confronted me." He gave her a smile showing off his dimples that seemed to go on for days, and Regina felt a blush creeping up her neck.

Mal began shuffling all her notes and placing them back into her bag. "Well, I just realized I have a study group that I am late for and I must get going." Regina shot her friend a fierce glare, knowing full well that Mal did not have anything of the sort. Hell, the girl didn't even know the meaning of the word study. Mal just smirked at her, giving her a look that said _I'm doing this for your own good_. Regina felt helplessness creeping up on her as Mal walked away, leaving her with Robin, who was still smiling down at her. He moves to take the seat that Mal just vacated.

Regina's "What are you doing?" comes out the same time Robin says "Go on a date with me".

Her jaw drops in the most unladylike way possible, "Excuse me?" Did he just ask her out on a date? Surely not. Regina was in shock, unable to formulate coherent thoughts, though she couldn't help the traitorous fluttering in her stomach at the prospect of going on a date with him. She blames it on those irresistible dimples and icy blue eyes. _God Regina, get ahold of yourself_.

He smiles at her as if he knows her train of thoughts, "I would like nothing more than to see you again, and under much better circumstances than we met. So, Regina, would you go on a date with me?"

"If this is just your way of apologizing, don't worry about it. I already forgave you. You don't have to take me out." She shrugs, trying to act nonchalant though every moment with this man has her feeling anything but.

 _ **A/N: Told ya it wouldn't take long! Enjoy! :D**_

Robin lays a hand on hers that she has resting on the table, and heat radiates from his touch. She should pull her hand away, she knows this, but she just can't bring herself to; not when his fingers brushing hers sends a thrill straight through her. "I can assure you that is not it. All I ask is one date, and then you can feel free to never see me again if that is your wish." He gives her a soft smile.

Regina can't believe this but she is actually considering it. She has met Robin only one time, and it wasn't exactly a happy meeting, and she is considering – more than considering if she's honest – this; going on a date, with him, alone. Biting her lip she sighs, looking him in the eyes, "One date?"

"One date, scouts honor." He salutes, making her laugh in spite of herself.

"Okay then. One date." She smirks, somehow knowing full well that it will be more than one date.

Robin grins at her like she has just made him the happiest man in the world, the brightness of it having Regina's stomach doing flips. What on earth had she just gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here it is guys! Part three as promised! I'm considering taking prompts for this verse, but I'm not entirely sure. I suppose it just depends on the demand. If I do I will probably just post them on my tumblr rebelhannah so you will be able to find any thing I do write on there. Please pardon any mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nervousness wrapped its arms around Regina like a vice.

She couldn't breathe. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was going on her 'one date' with Robin tonight. No. Absolutely not. Regina Mills was the picture of confidence around the opposite sex.

She studied her makeup and her hair in the mirror for what had to be the hundredth time in under an hour. _Breathe Regina, breathe_. She took a deep breath, and let it out. Why the hell did this man make her feel so…on edge? It was unnerving.

Regina brought a hand to smooth out her cream sweater unnecessarily. She liked the way this sweater fit. It showed off her curves, bringing special attention to her breasts, which admittedly weren't bad, but any additional help couldn't hurt. She had opted for dark skinny jeans and riding boots, hoping it was appropriate for whatever they were doing. Robin, of course, had not told her any details. _But that would ruin the surprise milady_ , he had said, making Regina roll her eyes. She smiled at the memory.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Her mouth went dry and her hands felt suddenly slick with sweat.

She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the man standing on the other side. He looked _good_ and that was an understatement. Robin was wearing a light blue button down that accentuated his eyes and dark jeans. _Damn_. Just looking at him made Regina's ovaries ache.

From the expression on his face, he seemed just as taken with her as she was him. He was drinking her in from head to toe, although his eyes lingered just a moment on her cleavage making Regina smirk.

"Regina you look absolutely stunning." He said meeting her eyes. Regina felt heat invade her cheeks and ducked her head, hoping to hide it.

"Thank you." She said biting her lip.

"Well, we must be going if we don't wish to be late. Shall we?" Robin asked, holding out an arm for her to take.

"Where exactly is it that we are going?" Regina asked with an arched brow, though taking his arm anyway as they began their short walk to his car. It was slightly chilly out, but Regina was fine in her sweater.

"Ah, you still don't know. Well, milady, I was hoping we might enjoy dinner at this nice Italian restaurant I found. A hidden gem if I do say so myself. I made us reservations. After that I heard that there was an outdoor showing of _The Breakfast Club_ at the park that I thought we could go to. That is, if you aren't tired of me by then." He grins at her, showing off those damn dimples again making her hands itch to trail over them. She clenches her hands into fists to stop herself, nails creating crescent shaped indents on her hands.

She returns his smile with one of her own, "Well, I suppose we will just have to wait and see then".

Robin opens her passenger door, "Let the 'one date' begin then, milady." He winks, making her roll her eyes. Cheeky bastard.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic and Regina was stuffed. She may have had one too many bread sticks. She wasn't one to overeat, but bread was a weakness of hers – much to her mother's immense displeasure – and she was paying for it.

Time seemed to fly by with Robin it seemed. Regina felt comfortable with him; it was as if this was their tenth date as oppose to their first. There was never a lull in conversation, though if there was Regina was certain she never would have noticed it because she felt so at ease around him. He made her laugh like no other guy had ever been able to, not even Daniel, her first love. Robin seemed to relish every laugh he pulled out of her, his eyes being pulled to her mouth upon every one, a smile seemingly plastered onto his face.

They were at the park now, Regina enjoying herself far too much to end the date early, at some point Robin's hand found hers and laced their fingers together and Regina felt warmth radiate from his touch. They were sitting on a blanket, Robin having enough foresight to think about bringing it, much to Regina's delight. Robin leaned in close, his cheek brushing hers, sending a chill down her spine, as he whispered in her ear, "Are you enjoying yourself milady?"

Regina leaned back enough to look him in the eyes, shooting him a mischievous smile, "What do you think?" He flashed her a smile that took her breath away.

The movie started then, but Regina was hardly able to pay attention to anything Judd Nelson or any of them were saying. She was hyperaware of just how close she was to Robin. Every now and then his arm would brush against hers giving her goosebumps that had nothing to do with the slight chill in the air. She knew that Robin was just as distracted by her as she was him, caught him stealing glances of her out of the corner of her eye causing her to hide a smirk.

Robin kept fidgeting beside her and she began to chuckle. "Are you alright over there?" She asked in a low voice with a raised brow.

Robin smiled at her, gods he never stopped doing that (not that she wanted him to), "Of course. However, I must admit that it's a bit hard for me to focus on this movie when there is such a beautiful woman beside me." Regina felt herself blush, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering," he began again in a whisper, "that is if you wanted to, if you wouldn't mind taking a walk in the moonlight with me instead. I must admit that I have missed your voice since the movie began."

"The movie has barely been on for ten minutes," She quipped, secretly loving the fact that he was enjoying being with her as much as she was him.

"Yes, well, you are quite irresistible." He says with a smirk.

She arches a brow, "Me or my voice?"

"Both." He grins, and lord help her, this man will be the death of her. "So what do you say milady? A walk in the moonlight perhaps?"

She smiles, "Perhaps," and takes the arm he offers to help her up. Robin quickly folds the blanket and offers Regina his free hand.

The park has trails all throughout and they take one path that leads away from the sounds of the movie behind them.

For a few moments they walk in silence, simply enjoying being in each other's company. Regina shivers and Robin quickly asks, "Are you cold?" Regina was about to tell him that no she was fine, but before she had the chance he was wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, asking "Better?"

She smiled at him, "You didn't have to do that, but yes, thank you."

"Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't offer up something to keep my date warm on a cold night such as tonight?"

"The kind that answers their phone in the library." She deadpans.

Robin laughs, a full hearty laugh that makes Regina's insides writhe in delight. "Touché."

They stop walking and Robin turns to face Regina. "I do hope tonight has made up for that." He says gently, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Regina looks at him, meeting his eyes. Though it's dark, she can still see the blue in them, shining as if a light all their own. She sees a look of pure adoration and desire in those blue pools. It takes her breath away. She is struck by the intense need to kiss him. Her eyes flick to his lips, and her tongue darts out to lick her own, before meeting his eyes once more.

Robin brings his hands to her waist to draw her flush against him. Slowly, ever so slowly, she closes the distance between them. Their lips brushing in the ghost of a kiss, igniting a fire inside of her at the merest touch. She reaches to loop her hands around his neck for a proper kiss, the blanket falling to the ground forgotten. She moans as Robin deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance which she grants willingly. Regina pulls him impossibly closer, sighing as his tongue brushes hers, and so what if they were making out like horny teenagers in a park, at the moment all Regina could think of was how right this felt, how right he felt, and she never wanted this night to end. She felt lost in the sensation of his lips against hers, and she had never felt so alive.

Regina broke the kiss when the need for air became unavoidable. She smiled against his lips, remembering his earlier comment. "I'd say it more than made up for it." She says against his mouth, before leaning in to kiss him once more.

It's safe to say that there will be a second date after all.


End file.
